Some portable terminals which have recently come to have more sophisticated functions have a function to emulate a contactless IC card (hereinafter referred to as a “card emulation function”) for implementing a function such as credit card payment or electronic payment which has been performed by a contactless IC card. Such a portable terminal operates as a contactless IC card and communicates with a reader-writer through wireless communication as it is held over the reader-writer by a user.